projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
Health
Basic Information Health is an indicator bar in Salt that is shown with a plain red gauge on the bottom left side of the screen. The purpose of the health bar is to measure health points, or hit points (HP) in the game for both the player and the enemies within Salt. The picture to the right is the player's statistics overview. When starting a new game, It will look like on the picture, just without the Armor. The base amount of HP for the player is 60, but this number may increase if using certain armor, consumables, or equipable items in the game. Increasing Max Health is possible. Look further down on this article or click here to read more: Max Health Items/Consumables All things that take damage by the player in Salt will have its own health bar with the name of the NPC or object inside the gauge meter. So far this goes for Boulders, Deer, and Enemies. Two types of bars will show when the player attacks/hit something: * Over the enemy's head - When damaging an enemy. * On the middle top of the screen - When facing an enemy. The HP bar for killable/destructible things currently only appears once the player is close enough and facing it. Extra Basic Information * As long as the player has food, Health will regenerate. (Roughly tested by Yngve90 - Version 1.4.1): **Every 10th second is 1HP, and 1HP * 6 (60 seconds(1 minute)) is 60HP after 10 minutes. Don't Worry! 'The player will not die if the food bar is empty whether in Normal mode or Hardcore mode! * The amount of HP for enemies varies depending on what kind of opponent the player is facing. Some epic enemies (bosses) surpass 900 Health, while some of the most common enemies have below 50 Health. * Opponents or objects of the same type have the same amount of Health, e.g. Pirates. Depleting/Losing Health Players will lose health when being hit by Enemies, stepping into Thorn Tripwires, Thorn Vines, and damaging themselves, e.g. dropping a Bomb too close to the player character. On the bar to the right, the health indicated in red is below half, followed by a yellow line. The yellow line indicates the amount of health lost in that particular moment and will drop to the end of the right side of the red gauge meter and stop there. The player can also deplete health over time. Currently, the only way to gradually lose health over time in ''Salt is being poisoned, and the only way to be poisoned is being attacked by poisonous creatures: * Jungle Spider * Small Spider * Large Spider * Spider Queen The rate of health lost by poison varies depending on what kind of creature poisoned the player. Poison can be instantly removed by consuming Poison Antidotes. Replenishing Health The player can replenish the health bar by using consumables and items, e.g. White Flower Potion (Instant Health) or Bandages (increases the rate of regeneration). The rate of health regeneration is shown in the statistic overview- Health Regen. The picture to the right shows the health meter filling up. This is indicated by a darker red bar that shows how much the health meter will heal up to (In this case right after consuming White Flower Potion. The "original" red colored bar will move up to this point. Instant Health Items/Consumables * Herring * Firefish * White Flower Potion * Pristine White Flower Potion * ...and more Health-Regeneration Items/Consumables/Objects * Bandage * Strong Bandage * Sand Flower Potion * Fine Red Cape * Signet of the Alchemist * Campfire (Resting) * Bed (Resting) * ...and more Max Health Items/Consumables * Shark (Adds 45 Max Health for 30 minutes) * Pristine Deer Meat (Adds 12 Max Health, Unknown time) * Pain Reduction Tonic (Adds 15 Max Health for 10 minutes) * Ruby Ring (Adds 9 Max Health when equipped) * Amulet of Valor (Adds 7 Max Health when equipped) * ...and more Enemies who are damaged will not currently regenerate health. Using Armor There is currently no way to permanently increase the player's Max Health in Salt. Armor is a way to absorb damage dealt by enemies. This means adding "Physical Armor" to reduce the damage that is taken by the player. Examples of damage absorption Scenario: Player has 10 Physical armor in total and is hit by a pirate who does 14 damage (HP) to the player in one hit. * Armor takes 10 damage * Player takes 4 damage Scenario: Player has 10 Physical armor in total and is hit by a pirate who does 9 damage (HP) to the player in one hit. * Armor takes 10 damage * Additional 2 damage is automatically added to damage the player by at least 1 Hit Point. ''All information listed in "Using Armor" is tested, If this information is not correct after future updates, please help edit this information to avoid wrong information. (Tested after Version 1.4.2)' When Depleted If the Health Bar is depleted, the player will die. Upon death, the player will respawn at the last saved location with full health. When respawning, the player will have everything the player has collected, even if the player died while collecting something and did not save afterward. When in Hardcore mode If the player dies in Hardcore mode, death is permanent. However, when the player dies and goes back to the Main Menu, the save is still possible to load from the loading menu. Trivia * The player can not currently drown in the game, Normal mode or Hardcore mode. * Before Version 1.6.0, having no food will stop the natural healing regeneration process. Category:Health Regeneration Category:Features Category:Healing Category:Max Health